Survival
by lauryn07
Summary: Carter battles his inner demons.
1. Stella

Carter walked into his grandmother's house and dropped his bags onto the floor. There were limited places he wanted to be these days and due to recent events one of the most unpleasant places was in this very house. There were times on the flight back that he almost wished he was back in Africa instead on in Chicago. The problems there seemed to make the problems in Chicago, the problems in his life, less insignificant. There were little things he missed. Waking up next to Abby in the morning and knowing they had no place to be. Life's simple delicacies. The smell of her hair after she got out of the shower. The way her skin was silky after she put on lotion. The feel of her bare toes tickling the hairs on his legs as she tried to warm up. And there were the things he couldn't handle living with anymore. The drinking. The lying. The denial. Just when things started to show signs of improvement, God would throw him a curve ball and then he was stuck picking up the pieces. She never chased after him. She never begged him to come back, to forgive him for taking that sip of wine with Susan. It was almost as if she knew she would never have to work hard because his life depended on her. He couldn't breathe without wondering if she was taking a breath at the same time.  
Funny how things change so quickly. Halloween they were perfect. Now, hardly a year into their relationship and he was already tired of it. If he loved her so much, why couldn't he handle it? Because he was dealing with his own demons and trying to be strong for her, making things okay for her, was too much for him. Like she had said before. She's having a hard enough time staying sober herself. She can't handle his addiction too. That's how he felt now. He can't handle being two totally different people at the same time. It wasn't worth it anymore.  
Now, as he stood in the foyer and tried to will himself to take another step in and get his surroundings together, he wondered how Gillian managed to convince him to go back and help Luka. It wasn't like they were best friends. They grew to a mutual understanding that you can only hold so many grudges in your life before the grudges start holding it against you. But he did go back. If not for Luka and his patients, that weren't going to survive anyway, then for Gillian. And in result, he felt like he'd been stabbed all over again.  
"Scooter!"  
He didn't realize how much his head hurt until the piercing scream of the child rang through the house as she came running down the stairs and thrusted herself at his shins. He grimaced in pain as needle sharp pangs erupted through his body. But he couldn't bring her down.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, putting on a smile for the girl.  
"I'm glad you finally came home for work," a woman's voice said as she appeared from the kitchen. He looked up to see Barbara, his older sister, step into view. "Daddy said he'd cancelled on you. Therefore you should be here."  
"Plans change. I was out of the country, Barb," he said, standing up fully.  
"Well, I'm glad you're home. The twins are at boarding school. I think they have some vacation time coming up. You'll have to check the schedule. Otherwise, they're gone all the time." She didn't stop long enough for him to open his mouth and protest. "And Andrew got this chance to work in Europe but uprooting the kids in the middle of school has been proven to lower their IQ in the end."  
"Andrew?"  
"Oh, right. My husband. Sorry, didn't you get the announcement?" He just stood there, unsure as to what to say. It was moments like these that made him realize how out of touch with his family he was. "Anyway, everything is laid out on the table. Nanny's. Babysitters. The boarding school. Dentist. Doctors."  
"I am a doctor," he tried to interject.  
"Allergies. Favorite foods. Normal shopping lists. And our number in Venice."  
"Barbara. I can't do this. I work more than full time. I haven't slept in practically a month. I don't have the experience. I don't think I can even handle it. Usually you get married before you have kids. I'm not even up to that. I can't take care of your kids."  
"Sure you can. Besides, like I said, all you have to do is take care of Stella. My baby. The twins are at boarding school. Check up with them. Pick them up for holidays. The schedule is on the table. Everything is lined out. You'll be fine." She kissed Stella's cheek and then Carter's. "Thank you, baby brother."  
Carter and Stella stood motionless, hand in hand, at the front door and watched her drive off.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked. 


	2. First Day Back

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear on the show, however I have made up a few of my own.  
  
Survival: First Day Back  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're going to be late for school!" Carter yelled as he pulled on his own shoes, with a little discomfort.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm ready," Stella said, proudly appearing at his door fully dressed with her backpack.  
  
"Okay. Downstairs and into the car."  
  
"Which car?"  
  
"Pick one," he said as he grabbed his own bag and followed her down the stairs. Africa took not only a toll on his life and his mind, but it took a toll on his body. He knew it would be tough and demanding, but he never expected what came to him.  
  
He stepped into the ER right on time and breathed a sign of relief. He surveyed the area. Didn't seem like much had changed the couple of months he was gone and he hoped it stayed that way for the sake of his own life.  
  
"Well, looked who decided to show back up," Susan said.  
  
"What can I say? I missed you too much."  
  
"Well, you picked a good day to come back."  
  
"Just hand me whatever you want. I'm all yours until six." He took what she handed him, not even looking at what it was.  
  
"Are you asking for a death wish? You've never been this willing to take any patient."  
  
"As long as it's not AIDS, malaria, jaundice or any the flu, then I'll take it."  
  
"I wouldn't say that too loud," Abby said walking up to them. "Someone might actually take you up on that."  
  
Carter didn't respond as he finally looked at what was placed in his hands. Finally he just walked to the board, signed off and disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Abby asked. Susan just shrugged and went back to work as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Mr. Flores, no smoking," Abby said as she held out her hand for the cigarettes.  
  
"You won't let me go outside."  
  
"You're too sick."  
  
"You'll smoke them."  
  
"I quit," she said as she put out the cigarette. "Stop smoking." She walked out and ran right into Carter. His quick intake of breath didn't go unnoticed by Abby.  
  
"Hi," he said, slowly putting his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Hi yourself."  
  
"Abby, do you have Mr. Flores' chart?" Susan asked.  
  
Abby held it up as Susan walked over. Carter shrugged and slowly started walking off. Abby found hi ma few hours later out in the ambulance bay, talking on the phone. She was slightly shocked to see him holding cigarette.  
  
"Can you call back?" he asked. "Because I'm at work. I'm off at six. Okay, I'll look into it." He closed the phone and slipped it into the pocket of his slacks.  
  
"Smoking again?"  
  
"Not really." He tossed the cigarette to the ground.  
  
"Doesn't look that way to me."  
  
"It was one of the only extra curricular activities to do in Africa."  
  
"What else was there to do?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing I really participated in. More Luka's area than mine."  
  
She nodded in understanding. "Where have you been?" she asked.  
  
"When?"  
  
"You've been back for a couple of days."  
  
"Oh, sleeping. There wasn't much of an opportunity to do such with a continuous patient load and no on to relieve you."  
  
"How was the trip?"  
  
"Where do I begin? The flight was long. A connecting flight was on board a cargo plane that had artificial limbs." Abby smiled. "If it wasn't raining it was 200 degrees outside. Everyone spoke French."  
  
"At least it was eventful. Not the same thing everyday." He didn't say anything. And he didn't get a chance. Abby squinted and tried to shield her eyes as the sun reflected off the silver chrome of a car. In the distance a few people yelled and suddenly Abby felt herself being thrown to the ground, and then she watched as Carter's body propelled forward, landing on the hard cement with a thud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to get the next chapter up. I got caught up in other story starters. Please R&R and let me know what you think. 


	3. Drug Addiction

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear on the show, however I have made up a few of my own.  
  
Survival: Part Three  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Someone get a backboard and collar," Susan yelled as she ran over to where Abby was kneeling next to Carter. His eyes were fixed on the sky but he wasn't showing any signs that the words Abby was whispering were completely heard. "What happened?" Susan asked.  
  
"I don't know. We were talking and then this car came out of nowhere," Abby told her before glancing over her shoulder and noticing Gallant holding a drunk man against the dented car.  
  
With the help of Pratt and Malik, they managed to get Carter onto the backboard and then onto a gurney. Susan took a flashlight to his eyes.  
  
"John, does your head hurt?" Susan asked. He didn't answer. She glanced at Abby who stood outside the trauma room watching. "I need you to tell me what hurts."  
  
"Dr. Lewis, you should see this," Malik said as a new med student cut away Carter's shirt.  
  
She stood up fully and walked across from them. "Are those from the accident?" she asked upon seeing the deep bruising on his torso and across his ribs. "Get an ultrasound," she told Malik. "Help me roll him," she told Pratt.  
  
"More on his lower back," he said.  
  
"Dr. Lewis," the med student said. "There's something else." She held up Carter's right wrist to see a design burned into his skin.  
  
"Are those cigarette burns?" she asked. Susan looked out the window again and her eyes connected with Abby's. Something wasn't right about this picture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took all his strength to lift his arm and rub his throbbing head, wincing in as pain shot through his entire body. Then he felt the sting of a needle stuck into his arm and for a brief moment he relished in the drugs that pumped through his body before realizing that this was ruining his career. Working as quickly as he fingers would let him, he pulled the needle out, not caring as a trickle of blood began to run down his arm. All he could think about was getting out of there before he did something really stupid. He found his shoes on the floor and slowly slipped his feet into them. He went to secure his watch around his wrist until he noticed the gauze that obstructed the way. He realized the longer he stayed here, the more questions they would ask. By now they had already taken x-rays and examined him, finding out that his injuries from the car accident only added to his other injuries. He glanced at the nearest clock and noticed he had been there far too long. It was almost ten.  
  
"Are you suppose to be moving? I think you need to get back into bed," a girl in an unlabeled lab coat said. "You're bleeding. Did you take out your IV?"  
  
"Who is this?" Carter asked as he walked past admit.  
  
"Pratt's med student," Jerry told him.  
  
"Wonderful," he said as he walked into the lounge, the girl following him.  
  
"You're really hurt. You need to stay in the hospital for awhile. Walking could injure your internal organs," the girl argued. "Are you suppose to be in the lounge? Patients don't come into the lounge."  
  
"I'm not a patient," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"What are you doing?" Susan asked walking into the lounge to find Carter opening his locker.  
  
"I was asking him the same thing. It looks like he's breaking into another locker," the med student said.  
  
"Can you take care of her?" Carter asked without turning around.  
  
"John, you should be in bed," Susan said.  
  
"I told him that." Susan looked at the girl before looking back at Carter. "Kerry wants you to talk to someone. Now that you're awake."  
  
"I'm fine and I'm not talking to some shrink. I've done that already." He slammed his locked shut and turned to them. Susan could see the pain etched across his face, his lips slightly paler than the rest of his flushed face. She reached up and placed her hand on his forehead.  
  
"You have a fever."  
  
"Susan, I am fine. Actually, I'm excellent," he said as Abby stepped into the lounge with Pratt. "I have morphine running through my blood stream. I've wanted this fix since the day I was forced to stop. So, yeah. I'm perfect. And who's brilliant idea was it to feed an addict his poison?" he yelled. "You shoot me up with drugs without a second thought. Do you realize all the time I just wasted trying to get better, suffering through this, wasting three months is some center that mainly taught me how to play pool but not how to manage my life and my addiction? Tell Kerry, I'm saving her some time. I quit," he said before brushing painfully past Pratt and walking out the door, leaving Susan standing, knowing that he decisions had practically ruined her best friend's life.  
  
"You gave him drugs?" Abby asked stepping further in.  
  
The new med student was getting more information than most people in the ER had at that moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm still working on all the details of Carter's condition so bare with me as I decide how I want it to come into play. Please continue to R&R. 


	4. Univited Guest

Disclaimer: I do not own the original ER characters, however I have made up a few of my own  
  
Survival: Part Four  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He didn't pay much attention to the voices in the hall. With all the staff, he knew it was just two of them whispering. That's how it had been since he came home earlier that day. They had all seen his moods after a bad day, when he barked his orders, stomped up the stairs, occasionally threw a glass at the wall. He shocked them all slightly by coming in without a word except to the child, and voluntarily sat down to work on the Foundation. He talked softly to them, asking politely as if he was a child himself. This time was different, and still they tiptoed around his every move.  
  
"Dr. Carter," the maid said cautiously walking into the den. "There's a woman here to see you." He looked up from his desk, over the pile of paperwork and proposals. Stella had been curled up half-asleep in one of the big chairs, watching a movie. Now she was fast asleep, a blanket gently tucked around her body. She had insisted on staying with him.  
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"Your best friend," Susan said walking into the room carrying a bag.  
  
"Go home," he said.  
  
"Listen to me. You're hurt. You left on your own. I'm here as your friend to make sure you're okay. I fought with Abby and I'm going to fight you."  
  
"What? You want to pump me full of drugs again?" He asked sitting back in his chair.  
  
"There are a lot of questions floating around. Weaver's threatening to fire anyone who holds back information, including Abby. Except no one knows anything, except you."  
  
"Stay out of it."  
  
"John, you're keeping secrets and management is looking for answers."  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
"Can I get you anything for the night?" the maid asked.  
  
"No. We're fine. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Would you like me to take her up?" the maid asked glancing across the room .  
"Excuse me?" Susan asked.  
  
"No, I'll take care of it," Carter said with a slight smile.  
  
"John, is that some sort of threat?" Susan asked as the maid walked out.  
  
He pointed across the room to the chair. "She's talking about Stella."  
  
Susan looked at the little girl. A smile formed again on Carter's lips as he looked at the sleeping child. "Carter. Something isn't right with this picture."  
  
"Stella's mother moved to Europe and didn't want to take her kids out of school."  
  
"Kids?"  
  
"Stella's the youngest. Her twin brother and sister are at boarding school."  
  
"You work fast."  
  
Carter laughed. "I love how you jump to your own conclusions. Stella's my niece. Not my daughter." He laughed again as Susan's cheeks flushed pink. "But thanks for the compliment, I think."  
  
Susan's face finally turned to normal as her smile faded. "I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm spending the night until you're healed."  
  
"Best offer I've had since I got back."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This was probably the best time of the night, when the sky was lit only by the stars and the moon. It somehow seemed relaxing to know you're one of the only ones awake in the city and one of the few who would get his view. Occasionally he'd see a star fly by his sight and he'd make a wish, knowing it would probably never come true. The only other flicker of light in the night was the end of the burning cigarette clenched between his lips. Slowly he reached up and out of the corner of his eye watched the burning embers crumble in the coffee can. Ten cigarettes later and he was still craving the instant gratification that came with being a drug addict. He had to go through the whole process again. And now with Stella he had no room to be weak. He hated having to depend on other people because they all seemed to think that because he had money he was always happy.  
  
"What are you doing? You should be resting," Susan said breaking his thoughts as she stepped onto the balcony, pulling her hair into a pony tail.  
  
"Can't sleep."  
  
"Bad dream?" she asked leaning her back against the railing.  
  
"Bad habits," he said calmly as he stared across the grounds.  
  
"Please take something so your body can heal. So you can sleep."  
  
"How much did you give me?" he asked, avoiding her previous suggestion.  
  
"I don't know. I think Pratt started morphine the second they brought you in."  
  
"Did Kerry authorize it? I mean, who can I blame for making me go through this again"  
  
"Kerry advised it, yes. Even with the risks she knew were involved. Especially after seeing other injuries you failed to mention."  
  
"Susan, when you get a sliver do you tell everyone in the hospital to watch out for your injured finger?" he asked.  
  
"That's totally different. Without medical treatment you could die. We need to monitor your vitals. You didn't even get a CT."  
  
"To me this is a sliver. I'm fine. Do you think I would actually walk out if I knew I was that sick?"  
  
"You need sleep to function. You need sleep to work."  
  
"I quit, remember?"  
  
"Don't even do that. You know that this is not a strike against you."  
  
"Susan, you weren't here before. I couldn't take aspirin without being reprimanded."  
  
"I'm here to help. I'm not the enemy."  
  
"You want to help? Good luck. I'm so screwed up, Susan. You couldn't help me if you tried. I wouldn't be able to go to work and function now if I tried. All I can think about is getting another fix."  
  
Susan didn't say anything.  
  
"Go home. You're not needed here," Carter said lighting another cigarette.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please continue to R&R and give me suggestions about how you would like me to continue my story. 


	5. Disappearance

Disclaimer: I do not own the original ER characters, however I have made up a few of my own  
  
Survival: Part Five  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Susan had reluctantly left Carter in his house alone. If he had attempted to sleep, he didn't show it. Susan was so worried about him that she called once an hour just to make sure he was okay. She watched he walk into the ER the next day and avoided her at all costs. In fact, he avoided everyone and went straight upstairs without a word to anyone. At one point Abby was walking next to him and from far away Susan could see her talking but he gave no response. When they reached the elevators he stepped in and left her standing there feeling helpless as the doors slid shut, cutting them off.  
  
"Anyone seen Carter?" Jerry asked an hour later.  
  
"Upstairs in a meeting," Pratt said.  
  
"What for?" Susan asked.  
  
"No one knows. I heard from Romano's assistant."  
  
"Hold on," Jerry said as he replaced the cradle. And if on cue Kerry and Carter walked down the hall toward admit.  
  
"You can't just walk out. There are a lot of questions we need answered. I have people coming over as we speak who want to talk to you," Kerry said as Carter reached for his messages.  
  
"I do not owe you any explanations. Private life is private."  
  
"Where are you going?" Kerry asked as he started toward the lounge.  
  
"Away from here. There's a little girl at home that really needs a family. She can depend on me. So give up. You've done enough. I quit," he said shocking everyone standing there. A few minutes later he walked out of the lounge carrying his bag. He handed Jerry his tag.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have time to take one last call? She says it's urgent."  
  
"Fine. Who is it?" He tried to ignore the stares of his former co- workers and the presence of Susan at his side.  
  
"Gillian?"  
  
Carter took the phone as Frank gave the growing crowd another reason to gossip.  
  
"What's wrong? The clinic was empty. Fine. I have to make some arrangements and then I'll be there. Be safe. I'm coming. I promise." He hung up the phone and turning around he ran into Abby.  
  
"Is it true?" she asked.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"John, how many times are you going to do this?"  
  
"You tell me," he said as he walked past her and out the doors. He was barely to the parking garage when Susan stopped him.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
He took a deep breath, his face cringing as his free hand pressed on his ribs. Then he ran his hand through his hair and waited for the pain to subside before he looked intently at her.  
  
"They wanted me to take leave. Make sure the drugs were fully out of my system. Kerry suggested more counseling and Romano said I should lose my position and all privileges of handling drugs and needles. Back to where we started. Then they wanted answers. Where did the burns come from? Who caused the bruising? Where's Luka? What happened in Africa?"  
  
"Where is Luka?"  
  
He looked at her, not sure what he should say.  
  
"He's in Africa. Somewhere." Carter whispered the latter as he looked into the sky and sighed. "No one can find him. He's suspected to be dead."  
  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"Because I just found out. I have to go. The longer I wait, the longer Luka suffers," he said as he started walking off. "I wouldn't go telling people about this," he finished before he disappeared around the corner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Word came to Kerry a few weeks later that Carter had found Luka dead in the jungle. The harder she tried, the more it became impossible to find Carter. Now Kerry had to replace two doctors. Except Kerry had to be a professional and so did everyone else. While they mourned for the loss of Luka and became curious over the whereabouts of Carter, it never got in the middle of their work. The ER continued one. Gallant matched at County. Pratt and Deb got engaged and Abby slowly began to see what truly independent life was life, dating occasionally. Never drank, quit smoking. Things seemed to look up. Especially when the new doctor showed up. Even Susan was venturing out more with men.  
  
"Excuse me. We need to see a doctor," a woman said walking up to Susan and Abby who were laughing over a stupid e-mail.  
  
"What's wrong?" Susan asked.  
  
"I have a student who fell off the monkey bars at the park. She's sitting in chairs but I have a bus full of students and I need to get back to them or they'll run wild. Her father will come and get her. I have a call into him already."  
  
"We'll take good care of her," Susan promised as the woman exited the ER. Susan walked over to the little girl sitting in chairs who looked perfectly fine. "Hi. I'm Dr. Lewis. This is Abby. We're going to help you out."  
  
"I'm Stella," the girl said and sat back slightly frightened when she saw Susan's shocked expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" Abby asked Stella, not seeing Susan.  
  
"I think I broke my arm. I heard it crack. Did you call my mom?" she asked.  
  
"No, but your teacher called your dad."  
  
"My dad's in Europe. I've never met him." Abby looked at Susan.  
  
"Okay. Why don't we get you into a room? Abby, grab a chart." Abby walked off down the hall and Susan led Stella to an empty room. "Stella Carter?"  
  
"No. Carter is Scooter's last name. My last name is Harston."  
  
"Do you know how to get a hold of Carter?" The girl shook her head as Abby walked back in. "Okay. I'll work on that and you let Abby get your arm fixed up, okay?" Susan asked.  
  
"Thanks," Stella said as Susan walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please continue to R&R and offer you suggestions. 


	6. Father Figure

Disclaimer: I do not own the original ER characters, however I have made up a few of my own  
  
Survival: Father Figure  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He took a deep breath before even stepping too far into the ambulance bay. No one outside was someone he recognized and he was thankful. Slowly he stepped forward, all the memories of his former life there came flooding back as he took the final step into the air conditioned admission area. He breathed a sigh of relief as no one in that area recognized him.  
  
"I'm looking for a six year old. Stella. Dr. Lewis called," he said.  
  
"Are you Dr. Carter?" the woman asked, who looked more nervous and inexperienced than he did on his first day in the ER.  
  
"John," he corrected.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you. You were a great doctor."  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"Your daughter is right this way." He followed, not bothering to correct her. "So, why'd you give up medicine."  
  
"Who said I did?" he asked as he pushed open the door to find Stella sitting on the bed playing cards with Abby.  
  
"Hey trouble maker," Carter said leaning against the doorframe. Abby turned and looked at him, apparently unaware of his connection to the child. "How many times have I told you to be careful of the monkey bars?"  
  
"Never," she said stubbornly with a smile.  
  
"Really? Okay then. You're off the hook." He produced a sucked and held it out for her. "Were you good?" his question aimed at Abby.  
  
"She was very brave. No tears."  
  
"Then you can have it," he said as she took the sucker. His phone rang. "Hello? Hold on. No, I'm at the hospital. Hold on."  
  
"We should talk outside," Abby suggested.  
  
"Okay, baby. Talk to grandpa." Carter handed the phone to Stella and walked out. "What happened?"  
  
"She cracked the bones in her wrist. Susan prescribed a mild painkiller but she seems fine. No pain."  
  
"She's tough."  
  
"Like you." He looked at Abby then back at the little girl who had stolen his heart.  
  
"Can I sign her out? Big dinner plans."  
  
"Which fancy restaurant is her favorite?" Abby asked sarcastically.  
  
"Macaroni and cheese from my kitchen and a glass of milk." He pushed opened the door. "Come on, squirt. Let's eat."  
  
"Grandpa wasn't us to go out to dinner."  
  
"What'd you tell him?"  
  
"We already had big dinner plans."  
  
"That's my girl. Come on."  
  
"Is Gillian coming for dinner?" Stella asked as Abby held the door open for them.  
  
"Probably not. Remember, she has a night job."  
  
"Then let's take her dinner."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
But he didn't make it out the door quick enough.  
  
"Don't tell me you're leaving without seeing us," Deb said as he and Susan stepped out of the lounge.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." He hugged his two friends.  
  
"So, what hospital picked you up?" Deb asked.  
  
"I'm not at a hospital."  
  
"The rich and famous sucked you in," Susan joked.  
  
"Laugh now." He felt Stella tugging at his hand. "I have to go." And with a wave of his hand, they disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trey, the newest and gorgeous doctor at County, looked up from his charts when Carter walked in. His expensive suit didn't say much to the naked eye, but his stature did.  
  
"Hey Jerry. Is Susan around?" Carter asked.  
  
"Hey Dr. Carter. She's with a patient."  
  
"Drop the doctor. You don't work for me," Carter said with a smile.  
  
"I can help you," Trey said.  
  
"That's okay."  
  
"Do you need a doctor?"  
  
"Do you need a hearing air?" Carter asked. "Does it look like I need a doctor?"  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Abby asked.  
  
"Looking for Susan."  
  
"New suit?" she asked.  
  
"No," he said undetached.  
  
"I think she's busy. What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"Coffee and pie?" Abby suggested.  
  
"He's got a temper. I'd steer clear," Trey said.  
  
"It's okay," Abby told Trey. "What's wrong?" she asked Carter.  
  
"Nothing. I just need to locate someone."  
  
"Why do you need Susan?"  
  
"Because I don't want to have to give any explanations." He stared at Abby for a good five minutes before he heard the voice he'd been waiting for.  
  
"Hey," Susan said walking up.  
  
"Hi. Can we talk?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." Abby watched as they walked out of earshot. A moment later she walked over to the computer and started typing stuff in.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Is this who Carol was talking about?"  
  
"Drop it."  
  
"Dropped," Susan said. "Okay. I have two numbers and an address." She quickly wrote it all down. "Don't you have connections?'  
  
"Thank you Susie," he said kissing her cheek and throwing a glance to Abby as he walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing. Please continue to do so as I update. Also R&R to my other stories as they are updated regularly. 


	7. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own the original ER characters, however I have made up a few of my own  
  
Survival: Trouble  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, anyway, Mark and I put a fake cast on Carter and then woke him up with a fake trauma."  
  
"Sounds interesting."  
  
"I was fun," Susan told Abby as she drove them downtown. Suddenly her phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Susan?" a tiny voice said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This is Stella."  
  
"Hi kiddo. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Scooter. He's really sick. He's hurt."  
  
"What happened?" Susan quickly changed their direction.  
  
"He got a phone call. I think my mom was in an accident. He got really mad and he started throwing things. I don't know what to do. There's a woman here."  
  
"Okay. I'm on my way. Be strong." Susan hung up the phone. "Something's wrong with Carter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. Something happened with his sister."  
  
Susan pulled up in front of the house and sprinted to the door.  
  
"Stella?" Susan called. The girl appeared from upstairs and came running to her.  
  
"What's going on?" Carter asked walking out of the den. "Hey, didn't I put you to bed hours ago?" he asked.  
  
"I woke up," she said, hiding behind Susan.  
  
"How about I take you upstairs and read you a story so we can help Scooter?" Susan suggested.  
  
"Okay." Susan slowly walked upstairs with the girl.  
  
Carter looked at Abby.  
  
"What's going on with you?" Abby asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You're a bad liar."  
  
"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Just family stuff."  
  
"I want to be a part of your life. We've discussed this. But you need to be honest with me."  
  
"That was honesty. It's family business. Besides, I think we're past the high school relationship stage. If we truly are meant to be together, we'll end up that way. But I'm not going to force it and play around with it. I need time to sort out my life. It could take a week or it could take years. And when things calm down, if you're still around, then we did something right."  
  
"John, your father is on the phone," a woman said walking out. "Sorry, I didn't realize you still had company."  
  
"It's okay," he said running a hand over his face. Abby sad the towel wrapped around it and suddenly felt like he was never going to be straightforward with her again.  
  
"Hi dad. Can I call you back?" he asked. A moment later he hung up. "Abby, this is Anna Del Amico. Anna, Abby."  
  
"Nice to meet you. John's told me a lot about you," Anna said shaking Abby's hand.  
  
"Interesting. He's never mentioned you."  
  
"I'm not surprised one bit. But that's history. Are you staying?" Anna asked.  
  
"Actually . . ." Abby started.  
  
"No. Her and Susan wanted to stop by on their way home but now they're leaving."  
  
"You should see a doctor for your hand," Abby suggested.  
  
"I'm a doctor. Anna's a doctor. I think we have it covered."  
  
Susan walked downstairs and saw the three standing in the foyer.  
  
"What'd I miss?" she asked.  
  
"I appreciate you coming over to take care of Stella, but we can handle it from here."  
  
"John," Susan said.  
  
"Just go." And he turned and walked away from them.  
  
"I'm sorry. He's just going through a lot right now."  
  
"Spending family money seems to be hard these days," Abby said.  
  
"I suggest you be careful what you say. Sometimes having money hurts more than it heals," Anna said. "I think you can see yourself out," Anna told them as she walked off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Please continue to R&R and if you feel the need, hand over any suggestions, because I'm running out of ideas. 


End file.
